1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle lamp, and more particularly to a multifunctional bicycle lamp which can be switched to various function modes for different purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
To generally increase safety when riding a bicycle at night, in addition to adhering reflected stickers, a bicycle is usually equipped with a bicycle lamp for providing illumination. A conventional bicycle lamp is primarily composed of a lamp casing, a lamp base, a positioning seat and a lens, in which a lamp bulb is installed in the lamp shield and a horizontally operated control switch is installed at one end of the lamp base to activate the lamp bulb for providing illumination required for riding a bike in the night.
However, the conventional bicycle lamp is very simple, that is, it does not have any functions other than illumination, for example, as a hazard light or indication of the battery power of the bicycle lamp. Therefore, the conventional bicycle lamp has shortcomings which need to be overcome.